Tremors/Ice Age crossover
Plot Plot Summary After the events of Mothman/Ice Age crossover, Shelly, Ali, Arin and Scratte are living in Perfection, Nevada. They are friends with Burt Gummer, Tyler Reed and Roslita Sanchez. They help hunt the graboids, shriekers and ass-blasters that seem to be threatening the valley lately. But what are they going to do when they are attacked by swarms of shriekers and assblasters, when they are barricaded in Burt's basement, just like in Night of the Shriekers. Chapter 1: Perfection, Nevada In Perfection, Nevada a man is up on his roof, he is hammering his hammer on the roof of his house. He hits it really hard on the steel, and he hears an animal screeching. He starts hammering again, hears the screaming again, and the building starts shaking. He runs over to the edge of his barn, looks down, and sees bloodied chickens flying out the coop. He climbs down his ladder, and runs to his house. He opens the door, and is holding a shotgun, he sees the creature that was making all the noise, he points his shotgun at it. He pumps it, but when he pulls the trigger, it dosen't fire. The creature charges at him, bites into him, and starts ripping his belly open, he starts screaming as it rips his organs out. It rips out his stomach, tosses it to the ground, and starts ripping his intestines out. It grabs his leg, and rips it clean off, it walks over to the body parts laying on the ground, and starts eating them while he is screaming. It remembers he's there, and runs at him again, the camera switches to outside the barn, and he is heard screaming. The screaming stops, then we see his blood start flowing out of the door, then screen fades black. Then the tremors themesong starts playing. thumb|300px|right|Tremors/Ice Age crossover introduction songThe screen opens, and we see Shelly (Avril Lavigne) running with a shrieker chasing after he, she yells, "Burt! Help! There as damn shrieker chasing after me!" Burt hears her yelling on the radio and he says, "Get inside the store, I be right there." He picks up an M4-A1, and inserts the clip in, he heads up stairs and gets in his truck. He starts driving as fast as he can, he reaches the store and sees five shriekers outside the store. He cocks his gun, gets out of the truck, the shriekers see him, and he starts shooting. The drop one by one as he splatters them with his machine gun, he kills them all, and Shelly walks out of the store with Tyler (Victor Browne) and Rosalita (Gladys Jimenez), Tyler says, "How the hell are there shriekers in our valley?! I though we killed them all the last time there were shriekers here." Shelly says, "Damn it, Burt! Why did't you tell me about the creatures that live here?! If I died, my family would be pissed at you. You Son of a Bitch!" Burt yells, "Hey! It's not my damn fault! I though that I killed all the shriekers, a few must have escaped. Let's head back to my house, we have more guns there, plus it's safer." Shelly yells, "Bullshit! No place in this damn valley is safe anymore. If you want to hunt these bastards, be my guest, I'm not helping you, and neither are Arin, Scratte or Jennifer." Jennifer says, "The hell I not! I am to helping them, I don't want any of those sons of bitches in our valley anymore." A few minutes later, Burt, Jennifer and Tyler are loading their machine guns, and Rosalita is loading her shotgun." Burt says, "Shelly, Scratte, Arin, I recomend that you three stay down here." Shelly says, "Okay. I guess my ass is safer here, than up there with those asshole shriekers." Burt, Tyler, Jennifer and Roslita head up to start killing the shriekers, Shelly is watching through the telescope, she sees the shriekers coming, and says, "Holy Shit! There they are!" Chapter 2: Night of the Shriekers Chapter 3: Ass-blaster attack Chapter 4: Return to Perfection Chapter 5: The Last Stand Cast *Helen Shaver as Shelly *Michael Gross as Burt Gummer *Victor Browne as Tyler Reed *Gladys Jimenez as Rosalita Sanchez *Miranda Cosgrove as Ali *Karen Disher as Scratte *Melissa Brasselle as Arin Note: Minor characters are not credited in the cast Trivia *See Tremors/Ice Age crossover for the children version of this story without the language and gore. *This fanfiction features Shelly, Jennifer, Scratte and a new character Arin from ice age fanon. **This fanfiction features Burt Gummer, Tyler Reed and Rosalita Sanchez from Tremors: The Series. Category:Fan Category:ScratteLover2 fanfictions